the_pink_sheepfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Index
'RULES' Nobody like rules! they take away fun, but, they also restore order in a growing or estable comunity, so please do follow these rules and enjoy your time in this fabolous wiki and this wiki hopes you have a fav day! The pink sheep wiki's rules about changing and promotions and just general things are as follows. This wiki's rules are: No Cyber bulling. if you are found to be bulling someone you might get a ban. 3-4 weeks no unrellevant content or pictures. as explained in the wiki main page. you might get a ban If there is something wrong in a protected page then ask an admin for help. No vandalising. bans may bary from 2-5 months depending on the damage. No arguing with admins or bureacrats. they are sleceted because of their wiseness and responsabilities. you can get baned for as long as the bureaucrat or admin decides. No racism. if you do you may get reported to the authorities. No bans for no reason. if a ban is found for no reason. this will result in an instant unban. No advertising unless it is allowed by the founder or the council of bureaus. Do not ask for promotion or corrupt someone high in the chain of comand to get one or else you both will get a ban for up to 9 months. Promotion rules These are the following rules for getting a promotion. if you complete them all then you can submit a thread to get a promotion. Bureaucrat The bureaucrat is a powerful user who has been in the wiki for a long while or is extremely trusted by the founder. he is also a member of the council of bureaus. a council that owns the wiki and make decisions for it toghether while the founder is absent or in vacation. *you must have 2500 edits. *you must have been in the wiki for two years. *you must have less than one bans (none) *you must have been an Admin for six months. *you must have no vandalizing warnings. Admin The Admin is a powerful user who has lots of responsabilities and is third in the command chain. he can make decisions on a big project but not for the whole wiki. *you must have 1800 edits. *you must have been in the wiki for a year and a half (a year and six months) *you must have less than three bans. *you must have been a content moderator for five months. *you must have less than two vandalizing warnings. Content moderators The Content moderators are people who have access to the admin only pages and take care of the vandalising problems in the wiki, rules are as follows. *you must have 1400 edits. *you must have been in the wiki for a year and three months *you must have less than four bans. *you must gave been a discution moderator for four months. *you must have less than three vandalizing warnings. Discution moderator Discution moderators are people who monitor the discutions for promotion or changes to the wiki. the rules are as follows: *you must have 800 edits. *you must have been in the wiki for a year. *you must have less than four bans. *you must have been a chat moderator for two months and ten days. *you must have less than four vandalizing warnings. Chat moderators The chat moderators are people who take care of the chats and search for cyber bulling. the rules are as follows: *you must have 400 edits. *you must have been in the wiki for six months. *you must have less than four bans. *you must have been a roll back for one month. *you must have less than four vandalizing warnings. Rollback Rollbacks are the second lowest rank people but they still have that slighties bit of more rank than regular users: the rules are as follows: *you must have 150 edits. *you must have been in the wiki for two months. *you must have less than four bans. *you must have less than four vandalizing warnings. Chain of comand The chain of comand is a chain showing you who has more rank over the others. the chain is as showed below: #Owner/Founder #council of bureaus (all bureaucrats) #Admins #content moderators #discussion moderators #chat moderators #rollback #User if you do not listen to your superior or you insult them ( begining from content moderator) you might get a ban of duration chosen by the insulted one.